The Boy of Her Dreams
by Kosue1501
Summary: Sakura is new to Konoha Academy High and soon enough the 2 'King's of The School' fight over her. What will she do and how will she change almost everyone.. Gaa/Saku Naru/hina Ino/kiba Tenten/Neji Shika/Tema -Sequal is called Future-
1. konoha acadamy high

The Boy of Her Dreams

"Sakura, time to get up!" her mother called from downstairs.

Sakura Haruno was a new girl at Konoha Academy High. Her mom got up early to make her fathers lunch for work, so she woke up too. Her father was a concrete worker and mother worked at a fashion magazine. She got up and took a shower and got dressed. She had a tight black shirt with a black mid-thigh skirt and she let her bubble-gum colored hair half way down her back. She grabbed her bag and left after breakfast.

After walking to school she went strait to the office to get her schedule since she was early. She talked with the principal, Tsunade, for a while until she needed to go to class. Apparently they got along well till the bell rang and Sakura had to go to class. The halls were crowded and she ended up bumping into a girl and knocking her books all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you".

"I…I't o…okay." the girl stuttered.

"I'm sakura. Who are you?" she asked the shy girl.

"H…Hinata. Nice to meet you. Your new here aren't you?" Hinata replied.

"Yeah. Hey, do you know were room 101 is? I need to get to class." she asked.

"Of course that's my first class to, I'll take you." Hinata told her.

The two walked to class and to none of our surprise, the teacher, Kakashi, was late. Sakura asked why he wasn't there. Hinata explained that he was always late so they pretty much had free time.

"Sakura these are my friends. Meet naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Tenten and the leader of our group Gaara. Later you'll meet the other two, Kankuro and Temari." Hinata told her.

"Hey everyone." everyone said hey except one annoying blond.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" he said yelling at her.

"Shut up you baka." Kiba told him.

'**What an idiot, I can tell you that now.'**

'I'll say'

Kakashi finaly came 15 minutes before class ended. He told sakura to introduce herself then told the class to continue whatever they were doing.

"Sakura let me see your schedule." Ino said.

"Okay, here it is." sakura's schedule read…

_**1st period: homeroom - Kakashi**_

_**2nd period: history - Iruka**_

_**3rd period: math - Ibiki**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4th period: art - Anko**_

_**5th period: science - Orochimaru **_

_**6th period: language - kurenai**_

_**7th period: gym -gai **_

"Interesting, you have a lot of classes with us. Next class you have with Naruto, Neji, me and Gaara. We'll meet up wit…**rrrriiinnngggg"** before she could finish the bell rang.

"Come on we can walk to class together sakura." Ino told her as they went to class.

* * *

Wait until you read my next chapter… its just as good. just so you know this is the classes the all have…

_**1st period: everyone except Kankuro and Temari**_

_**2nd period: Sakura, Ino, Neji, naruto and Gaara**_

_**3rd period: everyone**_

_**4th period: everyone**_

_**5th period: Sakura, Neji and Gaara**_

_**6th period: Sakura Hinata Ino Tenten Temari**_

_**7th period: everyone**_

**Please review…**


	2. the kings of the school

The Boy of Her Dreams

At there next class they went in and sat down immediately. Iruka had streaked rules, so he explained them to sakura.

"Sakura, just so you know I have rules you need to follow. They are:

1. No talking 'naruto'

2. No passing messages 'naruto'

3. And no and I mean no acting up 'naruto' "

"So I made a few mistakes. Big deal" naruto mumbled.

"Understood sakura."

"I understand" she told him even though she knew she would never do anything.

During class sakura thought of her old friends and her new ones. She missed how they always got along even when they argued. She wondered if she would see them again but her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Next class was math with Ibiki and he let everyone have 15 minutes to talk before he started class. Hinata introduced Kankuro and Temari to sakura when they all were in class.

" nice to meet ya sakura" Temari told her.

"Yeah, so sakura have you meet that damn Uchiha yet?" Kankuro asked.

"no. why?" sakura said curious.

"he and my brother, Gaara, are the two kings of this school and sworn enemies. His friends are Itachi his brother, Deidara, Sasori, Kabuto, Zabuza, Haku, Sai, Kin, Dosu and Zaku." Temari explained.

"You better stay away from him." Kankuro told her.

"Alright, times up, class starts now." Ibiki announced.

It was easy for sakura because she was great at math. As time went by the next thing she new it was lunch. Hinata had told her they had their own table but sakura had no idea were it was until she saw Gaara at an empty table and she new immediately were to go.

"Hey Gaara, why don't you have any lunch." she asked just now noticing how hot he was.

"Not hungry." he told her.

"Hello cherry blossom." someone said pulling her out of her seat and holding her close.

"Let her go uchiha." Gaara said getting out of his seat.

"Why don't you sit back down freak?"

"Hey Sasuke!" shouted someone before Sasuke got punched in the face.

"Damn it, what the hell was that for?" Sasuke ask naruto who was the one who punched him.

"Back away from sakura." Gaara demanded.

After their little argument everyone else came and talked about what happen. From that time until lunch was over all sakura did was stare at Gaara who was talking to naruto. It was time for art with Anko and it seemed sakura didn't notice till now that Sasuke had every class that she did, and he always looked at her a way she didnt like. She saw him in the other classes but didn't know who he was till now.

"alright people listen up, I don't care what you draw as long as its good. Begin." Anko explained.

"s..sakura, w..what are you d..drawing?" Hinata asked.

"you and naruto." she told her.

"why?" Hinata said blushing.

"I can see that you like him. Its pretty obvious."

As she drew, you could find that she drew her friends as couples. Neji with Tenten, Shikamaru with Temari, naruto with Hinata, and Ino with Kiba. The one with Neji/Tenten was Tenten sitting on a cliff with Neji holding her. Shikamaru/Temari was Shikamaru sitting on a bench with Temari's head laying in his lap. Naruto/Hinata was Hinata up against a tree with naruto in front of her about to kiss her. this made Hinata blush and disgraced Gaara's hair. Ino/Kiba was Ino against a wall with Kiba kissing her.

"sakura!" all the girls yelled after seeing her drawings.

"what is it?" the boys said trying to look at the pictures.

"nothing." the girls said making sakura hide 'their little secrets'.

After showing the drawings to Anko, who thought were all cute together, went to their next class. It was okay except the teacher was a creepy Michal Jackson look alike (couldn't help it) but everything was alright. The girls left for language with kurenai, and the boys went to language with genma.

"hey why don't we have a sleepover at tamari's house." Ino suggested.

" good idea." Tenten said.

" were do you live Temari?" sakura asked.

" 1501 leaf st." Temari said.

"no way. I live at 1502 leaf st." sakura said shocked.

They all were on their way to gym when they caught up with the boy. Apparently all the boys are sleeping at temari's thanks to Kankuro. Gai was absent that day so shizune, Tsunade's assistant, was the substitute. Sakura felt like she knew Gai because just hearing his names rang a bell. After gym everyone went home and got their things and went to temari's, ready for the sleep over.

* * *

Review please.. Every five reviews is a new chapter… hoped you liked this chapter by the way!


	3. truth or dare: spin the bottle style!

_**The Boy Of Her Dreams**_

Before sakura went to the sleep over she put the pictures in a safe place, because if the boys saw them Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Ino would kill her. She drew a picture of her and Gaara to add to her collection. It was Gaara up against a locker with his hands around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck and their kissing. After drawing that picture she went next door to see only half of everyone was there. A half hour later naruto, Neji, Ino and Tenten finaly showed up.

"about time." Kankuro yelled before Temari knocked him over the head.

"time to play my favorite game." Ino interrupted.

"what game is that?" sakura said confused.

"truth or dare: spin the bottle style!" Kiba yelled.

"shut up you baka." naruto told him.

"you're the baka!" Kiba yelled.

"no you are."

As they argued over who's the idiot, which the both acted like idiots, everyone got ready to play.

"sakura the rules are…um..what are the rules again?" naruto asked.

"you idiot. Your so troublesome." Shikamaru said hitting naruto over the head.

"the rules are: when the bottle points at someone you ask truth or dare. Then after the truth or dare they spin the bottle so you go from there." Temari explained. "okay sakura you go first."

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru. Sakura got a bright idea when he picked dare. She made him kiss Temari.

'sakura I'm gonna KILL you!' Temari thought.

After they kissed they both blushed 10 different shades of red. Temari spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata.

"truth or dare."

"t..truth." she replied.

" who do you like." Temari said

"I..um..like..na..naruto." Hinata said blushing hard.

"really?" everyone said confused.

"how could you like an idiot like him?" Neji asked his cousin.

"okay, move on." Tenten said. The bottle landed on Ino.

"truth or dare?" Hinata said.

"dare." Ino said as usual.

" I dare y..you to strip d..down to y..your bra and panties." who ever said Hinata didn't like to torture people.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

She did as she was told and most and I mean most of the boys stared. after her little strip, she spun the bottle and it landed on…dun dun da, Temari.

"Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Truth" Temari said smiling as if she had nothin to hide.

"Temari, do you like Shikamaru?" Ino asked with a smirk while temari paled.

"yes." she mumbled.

"can't hear you Temari." she tortured.

"YES, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!" she yelled.

After her embarrassing truth, she spun the bottle and it landed on sakura. Temari is now finaly going to get her revenge.

"okay sakura, truth or dare?" Temari said evily.

"dare me." she replied.

"I dare you to Kiss Gaara, I mean French kiss Gaara." she dared sakura with a big smirk.

"WHAT?!" the both yelled at her making everyone hug each other for protection so only Temari is murdered.

* * *

Sorry for my new cliff hanger but wait until the next chapter. Remember every 5 reviews is a new chapter…

****

Check out my other stories as well…please…mainly 'ask the sand siblings' and 'to get back home'…perty please review.

Til next time…


	4. girls and guys sleep together

**_The Boy of her Dreams_**

Temari's dare made everyone think that Gaara and sakura were going to murder her. She began to get scared of her brother and new friend.

__

'Temari, you're a dead sister' Gaara thought.

****

'oh quite boy, you know you want to kiss that girl.. And also..'

'Shut up!'

"okay, I'm going to regret this but, you to have to do your dare.." Shikamaru said.

"yeah. We did. Just look at me, I'm in my bra and panties because of Hinata." Ino added.

__

'yeah and you have a great body.' Kiba thought.

"Fine." they both mumbled.

"on one condition." sakura told Temari.

"you can tell me to do anything and I'll do it if you French kiss." Temari said being a smartass.

"you have to sleep with Shikamaru." said sakura quickly while smirking.

"oh this is great. I just need popcorn." Kankuro said sarcastically.

"shut up." Temari said hitting him on the head.

"I am not sleeping with him." Temari said crossing her arms.

"then were not doing the dare." sakura said crossing her arms.

"fine if I sleep with Shikamaru will you kiss?" she asked.

"yes." sakura replied.

"dont we get a say in this?!" Gaara and Shikamaru yelled.

"NO!" they replied.

Everyone else started laughing like crazy. Gaara had to kiss sakura, I mean French kiss sakura and Shikamaru had to sleep with Temari. Not to mention it seemed that Sakura and Temari had a little problem with each other at that time. Gaara and Shikamaru hated everyone right now because everyone but them and the two girl were laughing to the fact naruto literally choked from not being able to breath. Sakura and Gaara did the dare and kissed. They held back a little so it wouldn't look to passionate but it didnt work out to well. After that it was sakura's turn to spin the bottle. It ended up landing on naruto.

"gulp." naruto was going to be in hell, or so he thought.

"sorry Hinata." sakura whispered to Hinata.

"naruto you thought it was funny eh.. You have to sleep with Hinata." sakura said smiling as if she were innocent.

"WHAT!?" he yelled while Hinata fainted.

"you heard me." now when Hinata woke up they agreed to do the dare then naruto spun the bottle, it landed on Neji.

Sakura whispered something to naruto.

"okay…Neji you have to sleep with Tenten. Hehehe." naruto said.

"I DON'T THINK SO!?" they yelled were, just like sakura and Gaara, scared everyone.

"to bad me and Gaara kissed god damn it."

"yeah and I am half naked."

"me and Hinata have to sleep together." when naruto said that Neji glared at him scaring him more than Sakura and Gaara did.

"fine but we'll do it on one condition." Tenten said thinking of how Shikamaru and Temari got in their situation.

"what?" naruto said scared.

"since you didn't say anything before sakura whispered to you.." she started looking at a nerves sakura.

Kankuro started laughing at what was going on.

"sakura and Gaara have to sleep together." she said looking like Temari. F.Y.I Temari was looking proud of that condition and smirking.

"WE KISSED! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU!" they yelled.

Sakura noticed the little pattern. Every girl was going to sleep with their crush except no one dared Ino to sleep with Kiba.

"fine, if Ino and Kiba sleep together." she said arms crossed, head up and one eye open looking at Ino.

Later that night, they all started a little party. Kankuro got very drunk and passed out leaving everyone wanting to go to bed to. All the girls went to get the sleeping bags while the guys got ready for bed as well. They set up the sleeping bags and got in, the boys followed. Gaara slept with sakura, Shikamaru slept with Temari, Tenten and Neji slept together, naruto and Hinata slept together and Kiba slept with Ino.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter..check out my other 4 naruto stories..ask the sand siblings, 20 ways to annoy Kankuro, 25 ways to annoy Orochimaru, Kabuto and sasgay and the

naruto chat room..if you also like inuyasha read to get back home(naruto&inuyasha cross over) drunk demon: an inuyasha story and brothers forever..please review..


	5. my old friends, Gai and Rock Lee

_**The Boy Of Her Dreams**_

Temari woke up and forgot what happen during the game . When she saw Shikamaru she yelled making him fall back and hold his hands over his ears.

"what the hell" Shikamaru yelled at her.

"what do you mean 'what the hell' your sleeping with me." she screamed.

"you don't remember?" he asked.

"remember what?" she asked him confused.

"in order for Gaara and sakura to kiss, we had to sleep together." he told her.

"oh yeah..Hehehe…" she said smiling.

Sakura had also forgot what happened and when she woke up, Gaara had his arms around her waist. She blushed more than Hinata ever did. When she tried to get away, he started to wake up.

"sorry" he said blushing a little and letting go.

"its okay" she said pulling away. They both got up and got there things, Gaara went to change in his room and sakura went to change in the bathroom.

After that, naruto and Hinata both woke up together.

"hey Hinata, remember what you said about liking me last night.." he started, pausing to give her a chance to speak.

"y..yes, I r..remember." she answered, blushing.

"well I was thinking.. you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked making her blush even more.

"yes, I w..will be your girlfriend." she answered.

Kiba and Ino had then woken up. When they saw each other they screamed and hurt each other, and themselves, trying to get away. Naruto and Hinata started laughing like crazy.

"not funny!" they shouted.

"hahaha..me and Hinata thought it was..hahaha..dattebayo.." naruto said.

"shut up, we're tryin to sleep!" Neji yelled.

"time to get up Neji." naruto said kicking him lightly.

"shut up and go away!" Tenten yelled throwing a slipper at him.

While that happen, Temari went up the stairs to wake Kankuro up. At the same time Gaara and sakura came down. When Temari past them she smiled, and Gaara gave her a death glare, and scared her. A few minutes later and everyone was ready to go, but about 15 minutes before school, Kankuro wasn't down yet so Temari went to wake him up.

"wonder why he isn't coming down dattebayo."naruto said.

"KANKURO!" they heard temari yell.

"TEMARI THAT HURT, DAMN IT!" he yelled.

"WELL GET UP WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" luckily, they lived a few minutes away in case Kankuro over slept, as usual.

They then left the house, including the beat up Kankuro, they went to school. There seemed to be another new student. From what some of the kids said made sakura wonder if it was one old friend of hers. She then stopped wondering long enough to see Gai.

"I'll see you guys in class." she told them. After they went to class she went to talk to Gai.

"Gai-sensei!" she yelled startling him a bit.

"sakura, my old youthful student." he said.

"long time no see."

"well now, will I be seeing you in gym?" he asked.

"yup..last period, ill see you there." she said.

"alright, bye for now." he said.

As she went to class, she new it would be a little difficult but with no worries.

"sakura where were you?" ino asked.

"nowhere." she replied.

"hello sakura!" someone familiar called. When she turned around she saw someone she never would of thought she would see, Rock Lee.

* * *

hope you like it..lee and gai are here now..i'll update soon..


	6. hello lee

**_The Boy Of Her Dreams_**

"lee!" she shouted giving him a big hug.

"long time no see sakura." he said.

"sakura, who's he?" Ino asked.

"guy's this is my old friend, rock lee. I haven't seen him in two years." she explained.

"I'm Naruto dattebayo."

"I'm Ino."

"I'm Kiba, that's Shikamaru." Kiba said pointing to a lazy boy.

"I am Neji."

"m..my name's Hinata."

"hi, I'm Tenten."

"lee just so you know that's Gaara, later you'll see the other two from the group later." sakura said looking at his schedule. He had all the same classes she did except he had language with Genma.

Sakura told lee about what she knew so far and when she told him about Gai he got excited.

"really, I haven't seen him in three years." he said jumping up and down.

"I know, I talk to him before I came to class." she said thinking about what kind of teacher he was. Silly and always saying how 'youthful' his students were. Kakashi came in right when the bell rang. They went to their next class with Iruka. After that sakura got annoyed when naruto kept breaking the rules, so after class she hit him in the head a few times. Then was math with Ibiki and sakura introduced Temari and Kankuro to him.

"sakura, is it just me or is naruto stupid?" lee asked

"I'm not stupid!" naruto yelled at him.

"then why do you break Iruka's rules and get detention?" lee asked him really wanting an answer.

"I don't know its fun messing with him I guess." him replied.

"alright people, it's time for class to start!" Ibiki yelled.

When lunch came around naruto ate really fast and everyone was disturbed by the way he ate.

"pace yourself naruto." sakura told him.

"he cant hear you, he's to busy eating." Gaara said speaking for the first time today.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"when he eats he never listens. It's kinda like he's deaf." Gaara replied.

"that's strange."

"trust me, Naruto's full of surprises. I've known him for years and he still surprises me." as he said that she looked at naruto who just got done eating.

"hey that's good news." Ino said and Hinata blushing.

"what's good news." sakura asked.

"oh yeah..I forgot to tell you guy's, I asked Hinata to be my girlfriend." all the boys had their mouths drop to the ground except Gaara who just looked at naruto as if he was in shock.

"told you." Gaara told sakura.

"why are you guy's looking at me like that?" naruto asked slowly.

"we all just though you were to stupid to see she liked you, and wanted to be your girlfriend. Congratulations, your actually smart." Tenten said clapping. All the girls started clapping and the guy's just laughed their asses off. Kiba and Kankuro fell out of their seats laughing so hard.

Art with Anko wasn't so bad , sakura had drawn a picture of all of the group together, even lee. It had them and all the teachers..Including shizune and Tsunade. When she showed it to Anko it took her breath away because they all were on a hill with lots of wild flowers and even a beautiful sunset. when sakura showed lee he loved it..he made somthing similer, it was everyone from the group on a giant cliff with a forest behind them.when they showed evryone else they really count tell which one they liked better. After It was time to go to science, It was alright at first because Orochimaru was late.

"sorry I'm late..Kakashi held me back." Orochimaru said coming in the door.

"hey sakura. Am I hallucinating or does he look like a creepy Michael Jackson look a like?" lee whispered to her.

"your not hallucinating, he looks like that." she said. "I know, it creeps me out too." she finished looking at the freaked out lee.

They parted for language but after their class the girls went in the hall to find Gaara and Sasuke fighting. Everyone was gathering around cheering 'fight' 'fight' which wasn't good. Gaara punched Sasuke in the mouth and a little blood came down the side of his mouth. He wiped it of and struck him in the stomach but Gaara didn't stay down for long.

"sakura do me a favor and help me hold back Gaara. we have enough problems as is." Temari asked.

* * *

**im have computer problems so i cant update every other day..so ill update as soon as possible..please cheak out my othe storys and reveiw them too..til next time.. ; )..**


	7. the fight and a second chance

_**the boy of her dreams**_

Gaara went to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged and knocked Gaara down. Before he fell he landed on one hand and turned kicking Sasuke in the jaw. gaara got up and held sasukes sholders pulling him up a little and kneeing him in the stomach. sasuke backed away and went down and tripped gaara, when garra and sasuke got up Sakura and Temari held Gaara back, Deidara and Haku held Sasuke back.

"Gaara, you already got in trouble with Tsunade enough. You don't want to annoy her again do you?" Temari told him.

"Alright you two to Tsunade's office now." Gai said breaking up the crowd.

"Gai-sensei, its you." lee said feeling so happy.

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Everyone in the entire crowd just looked at them with an anime sweat drop. For sakura it was so embarrassing but deep down she was happy to see them doing that again…deep deep down. Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, Haku and Deidara went to Tsunade's office for punishment.

"Not again." Tsunade said with a stressful sigh.

"He started it." Sasuke said acting like a child.

"Sakura this isn't good.." Temari started. "If Gaara gets in trouble one more time he'll be expelled." she whispered.

"Principal Tsunade can I talk to you alone please?" sakura asked. Since Tsunade and sakura were close friends, so they talked alone.

"Do you think you can let them off the hook this time?" sakura asked.

"I don't know, maybe but if it happens again then I will have to expel them both." Tsunade said warning her.

"thanks." she thanked Tsunade and told them what happen. After that they went to gym with, of course, Gai. Sakura new that she would have to make sure that Gaara and Sasuke wouldn't fight, if they did well she didn't want Gaara to get expelled. She didn't care if Sasuke got expelled, she prayed he did.

After running 50 laps, they got to talk to each other. Sakura saw Gaara leaning up against the wall and decided to talk to him.

"hey Gaara." she started.

"hn." that's all he said.

"What were you two fighting about anyway?" she asked.

"what we usually fight about, who's stronger." he told her.

"why do yo.." she was interrupted by the bell. everyone went home and sakura walked with Temari and the other two home. After that she walked in the house and found a note.

**_sakura,_**

**_your father and i will be away for two weeks. I have to talk to some people about the magazine, your father has some construction jobs around there so he'll be with me. We will be back soon._**

**_love, your mom_**

_'Great, I'll be here alone. Oh well.'_

'You can have all of your friends over for a party.' her inner self said.

'_Why do that when we can party at tamari's, we wouldn't have to clean.'_ she thought smiling.

She took a shower and did her homework; it was hard because Iruka made it difficult. The phone rang and it was lee.

"Hey lee, what's up?"

"Hey sakura, it's weird seeing you and Gai-sensei after so long."

"I know. What do you think of everyone in the group?"

"Everyone's alright but they all have something interesting about them."

"Like.."

"Naruto seems, well, dumb…Neji seems cool but really not interested in everyone..tenten is tough and so is Ino…Shikamaru is.."

"Lazy" she finished with a giggle.

_"kiba and kankuro seem a little mean but then again naruto is stupid...hinata is very shy and doesn't talk much, unlike Temari..and for a leader Gaara is very ,well, quite."_he final finished. 

"I know. Oh my god its time for bed, see you tomorrow lee"

"_bye sakura." _he hung up and so did she. It was 10:00 and she was tired but she saw something outside on the other roof so she wanted to check it out. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done.. These last few chapters I typed in one day with no idea what was going to happen…hope you like it..


	8. talk on a roof and a dangerous encounter

**_The Boy Of Her Dreams_**

When sakura went on the roof, she saw Gaara on his, so she jumped over to talk to him.

"hey, why are you on the roof?" she asked.

"I like to look at the moon, and think." he replied. She sat down next to him.

"what do you think about?"

"anything that doesn't involve that damn uchiha."

"why are you enemies, why not be friends?"

"once we were, until he became as bad as his brother."

"explain please." she said confused.

"as soon as we went to middle school, Itachi started making Sasuke do bad things like rob stores, steal and a lot more. He wanted me to help him and I refused so our friendship ended. He became the leader of his group when we went to high school, and as soon as I meet naruto I became leader of my own group. Ever since we have been enemies and the two kings of the school. No one dares mess with either group." he told her.

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say, so she just remained silent. It became very late and they had school the next day so she said good bye and went back in the house.

_'I cant believe I told her what happen.' he thought._

_**'you like her… what do you expect.'**_

'_shut up' I_t was getting late so he decided togo to sleep.

The next day, sakura got up and dressed, then got her things and was out the door. She went early again like she did her first day so she could talk to Tsunade about the fight. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"come in." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"hello principal Tsunade."

"oh sakura, do come in." Tsunade said . "I'm guessing this is about the fight?" she asked

"yes it is. How many times have Gaara and Sasuke fought?" she asked.

"enough to get them expelled. I let them off easy because you're my friend but next time they will be expelled." Tsunade said making sakura worry.

As their conversation ended, sakura went to all her classes worried that they will fight again. So she decided to stay close by so that she could stop Gaara before he got both him and Sasuke expelled. That after noon sakura went to lunch early but had an encounter she didn't want.

"hello cherry blossom." said Sasuke.

"leave me alone!" she yelled.

"no, I don't think so." he said pulling her out of her seat and close to him.

"let go of me you asshole." she yelled.

"i dont think i will." he said with a smirk.

* * *

there is my next chapter...what will happen..i dont even know and im writing the story. give me some ideas please..check out and review my other storys. bye for now 


	9. help from friends and fight at the lake

**_The Boy Of Her Dreams_**

"I said let go!!" sakura screamed and then slapped Sasuke really hard making him let go.

"you bitch!" he yelled hitting her back and grabbing her wrist.

"let her go!" lee said surprising them.

"lee, go get Gaara and the others!!" she demanded trying to get Sasuke to let go of her wrist.

Lee ran as fast as he could (which was really fast as you know) and found only Gaara in the halls so he got him.

"GAARA, SAKURA IS IN TROUBLE!!" lee screamed In his ear because Gaara's eyes were closed.

"don't yell in my ear." Gaara said annoyed holding the ear lee screamed in.

"sakura is in trouble, she needs help." lee said calming down a little.

"how is she in trouble?" he asked, secretly worried.

"It's Sasuke!" lee yelled remembering when sakura told him about Sasuke.

Gaara didn't need to here any more, he told lee were to find the others and to get them while he would deal with Sasuke. Lee ran and found naruto and Hinata making out in the hall. He told them what happened and they went to help Gaara and lee got everyone else.

Meanwhile, sakura was trying desperately to get away from Sasuke but couldn't, then the next thing she knew she was free. Gaara had punched Sasuke in the mouth then hide sakura behind him.

"that hurt you fucker..you'll pay for that." Sasuke said waving his gang over.

"I don't think so!" naruto shout, basically dragging Hinata over to help.

"what are you gonna do about it, un!" Deidara said.

"what a drag, do you really have to be here?" came Shikamaru voice from behind them all, with an annoyed Temari hitting him over the head.

"well, well look who's here." Itachi said noticing the others coming.

"don't fight or you'll be expelled." sakura whispered in Gaara's ear, reminding him what will happen.

"we'll settle this later uchiha!" Gaara yelled.

"when and where?" Sasuke said smirking at sakura as if she would be the prize.

"you know where.." Gaara told him.

"fine, but you will pay for this." and with that Sasuke left.

"were gonna kick your asses Dattebayo!" naruto said being, well, naruto… a moron.

After that they all went to their next class and sakura was a little uneasy the rest of the day. She didn't know what would happen, or where they would fight. After school she went home changed and went to talk to Temari.

"hey sakura, lets go upstairs were we cant be disturbed." Temari suggested.

"good idea."

"what do you want to talk about?" Temari asked sitting on her bed.

"do you know where Gaara and Sasuke are going to fight?" she asked.

"no, no one ever knows, they always fight somewhere one on one. Its probably their secret place they used to go when they were friends." Temari said. "they go and fight and when they get back you always see them injured, I don't have a clue where they could be."

After her talk with Temari, she didn't want to but she went to talk to Kankuro. She thought he might have a way to find them.

"Kankuro do you know where Sasuke and Gaara fight at?" she asked.

"I promised I would not tell." Kankuro said with his hand up with his eyes closed. "at the lake." he said betraying his promise to Gaara.

After that sakura rushed to the lake. She should have thought of it earlier, not one person ever went to the lake. She had a bad felling about what Sasuke so she went to go get lee. When she got there she had a very big surprise. Lee was talking to Haku and Deidara.

"LEE!!" sakura yelled.

"what?" he asked dumbly.

"don't worry, we aren't as evil as Sasuke, were in his group because Sasori and Zabuza are Itachi's friends…un." Deidara said quickly making her understand.

"okay…but right now we have to go to the lake." sakura said running off. Lee and the other two didn't ask and followed her. They got to the lake and Gaara and Sasuke were fighting. Sasuke had punched Gaara, and Gaara was really hurt. Sasuke picked Gaara up and punched him again and Gaara fell backwards…

* * *

**_sorry for the cliff hanger..hehehehe..i'll update soon..if u have ideas for the story let me know...im running out of ideas.. til next time.. :_**


	10. An interesting day

****

The Boy of Her Dreams

Gaara was badly hurt, Sasuke keep picking him up and knocking him back down. The last time Gaara was knocked down, Sasuke pulled out a knife and almost stabbed Gaara, but Haku grabbed his arm with the knife, Lee held his other arm Sasuke tried to kick Haku with and Deidara grabbed Sasuke's leg.

"let me go!" Sasuke shouted.

"sakura, get Gaara back to the house." lee told her. Sakura slowly helped Gaara up and put his one arm around her for support.

"lee what about.."

"don't worry we got this." Haku told her. As soon as they left, Haku, Lee and Deidara beat the crap out of Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't believe what happened. If she didn't get there then Sasuke could of killed Gaara. She wanted to ask Gaara questions but didn't know what to ask first.

"why did you come?" Gaara asked her.

"I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen." she replied.

"how did you even know where we were?"

"Kankuro told me."

'that's the last time I trust him with secrets' Gaara thought.

"I can handle myself." Gaara said as he started walking away from her.

'this is weird. I just don't get how they could be friend and then enemies' sakura thought.

'I know, it was funny watching Lee, Haku and Deidara kick Sasuke's ass though.'

'yeah it was. I just hope Gaara will be alright'

'lets leave him alone. I don't think he would want us around right now.'

'good idea. I don't want to be around when Gaara hurts Kankuro.'

'yeah. Lets get home.'

After the what happened sakura went home and took a shower and got dressed still worried about what happened earlier that day. When she was done she got a phone call and it was from Lee.

"hey lee."

"hi sakura."

"Hello." two other voices said 

"who is that?" sakura asked.

"_Haku and Deidara are on the other line." _Lee replied_. _

"yeah, like I said before we are not evil like Sasuke, un." Deidara reminded her.

"yeah we're just on his side because Zabuza and Sasori are Itachi's best friends." Haku finished 

"oh okay. Well is any of the others as nice as you two?"

"_only Kin, Dosu and Zaku when they want to be." Haku said._

"hey Lee why did you come here anyway?"

"_my family had some issues back at the other place so we moved here. I never imagined that you would be here_." Lee replied.

"_we got to go. Bye, un." and with that Deidara and Haku Hung up. _

"why were they both on the line?" sakura asked. 

"_because Sasuke and his gang are having a get together so they snuck away long enough to talk" _lee explained.

"how do you know that they weren't letting the others listen?"

"_because I trust them. They told me a lot about their gang so I could understand what Is going on here." _

"oh I see." 

"_I got to go sakura but I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." _Lee told her.

"bye lee." and with that they both hung up.

* * *

**I updated as soon as i could..it'll take awhile but i will finish the story but i will do my best..hope u liked the chapter. and please give me any ideas you may have for the story..kk..and read my other ones as well..**


	11. Sleepover at Sakura's

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

After her conversation with Lee, Haku and Deidara, sakura wanted to check on Gaara. So she decided to go over to see Temari and find out if he was okay. She went next door and knocked a few times before someone answered.

"Hey sakura." it was Ino.

"Hey Ino, what are you doing here?"

"I came cause I was bored, so I'm gonna sleep over."

"Well that's one thing you could do when your bored I guess." she said laughing a little.

"Come in sakura, I'm sure Temari will be down soon." Ino said letting her in.

"What is she doing?" sakura asked sitting on the couch.

"I think Kankuro did something and is getting in trouble."

"TEMARI, LET ME OUT!!" they heard Kankuro yell while Temari came downstairs.

"What did you do?" sakura asked Temari.

"Oh hey sakura. I just locked him in his room." she replied smiling.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Temari asked.

"Just bored I guess." she replied with Ino laughing.

"Maybe I can call the other girls and we can have a sleepover again." Ino suggested.

"Good idea. Not to mention we can stay at my house." Sakura said.

"I'll give the others a call." so Ino ran to the phone and called them.

"Just so you know, Gaara is fine." Temari said to a surprised sakura.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know that's why you came over."

"Okay, Tenten is on her way over. Hinata said when her date with naruto is done she will be here." Ino said.

"Alright then, let's go." Temari said.

"What about Kankuro?" asked sakura.

"Ehh..just leave him for now." she replied. So the girls got some of there things and went to sakura's house for the sleepover.

"did they say how long it would take?" Temari asked.

"Tenten should be here any min .. _**DINGGG**_" Ino was interrupted by the door bell.

"that's her." she said. Ino opened the door and Tenten came in and Hinata followed.

"Hinata, I thought you were on a date with Naruto.." said Temari.

"yeah we were." Hinata started.

"but they finished early and I was on my way here and picked her up" Tenten finished.

After the other girls put there things away, Temari wanted to check up on her brothers. When they asked why, Temari told them about the time she locked Kankuro in his room and he knocked the door down. She was gone for a long time, and when she came back she had something in her hand.

"uhh..Temari what is that?" Tenten asked.

"something I hit Kankuro with. Apparently since we're having a sleepover here the boys are having one there, so I decided to try to knock some sense into him." Temari replied smiling.

"I wouldn't want to by related to you." Ino said. After that they went to Sakura's room and sat on the bed, put a movie on and ate popcorn for a while.

"Hey Hinata, how was your date with naruto anyway?" Ino asked.

"it was fine." she said.

"oh no." Temari said looking out the window in Sakura's room.

"what is it?" Sakura said with all the girls trying to look too.

"there in Gaara's room and with whatever there talking about, cant be good." She said getting up.

"tema.." Sakura couldn't even get to finish what she was gonna say. Temari came back with a remote and got out the window and pulled something up, then plugged it in Sakura's television.

"what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"just in case I have a camera in there rooms. When I left I went to pull the cable out of my room and into yours." she explained.

"okay?" sakura said confused.

"you don't trust them do you?" asked Ino.

"I trust Gaara but Kankuro is a whole other story." Temari replied.

"lets see what there up too." said Tenten.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**It took a while to do and the next chapter is gonna be great. Review and check out my other stories..bye for now..**


	12. The Sleepover With The Boys

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

After Temari hooked up the cord in the television, she brong a baby monitor in as well. After hooking it up they had to cover there ears because the first thing you heard was naruto's big mouth.

"Now that has to be embarrassing Gaara." Naruto said continuing to laugh.

"Shut up." he replied. Before anything interesting came up Ino quickly got some popcorn.

"He's right though. That had to be embarrassing." Kiba said.

"Ha ha ha…you got beat up and in front of a girl you like to." After naruto said that Sakura blushes a lot.

"I said shut up.." Gaara said hitting naruto over the head.

"Uhh..guys.." Kankuro said trying to speak.

"Well it is true right?" Neji asked.

"It is. How would you like it Neji if you got beat up in front of Tenten?" this being said made Tenten blush.

"Ummm..you guys.." Kankuro said again.

"It would be so troublesome." Shikamaru of course had to say.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" Kankuro yelled getting there attention, as well as making the girls go deaf.

"WHAT?!?" Gaara yelled back.

"Gaara, I think Temari put cameras in our room's again." he said pointing in the direction of the camera.

The boys just stared wondering how long the girls had been listening. It was silent for a while until naruto burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kiba asked.

"You guys are so busted." he said.

The guys got up and got rid of the camera. They didn't forget about the baby monitor allowing the girls to listen so Kankuro found it threw it out the window. He threw it a little too hard, it went threw Sakura's window.

"HEY!!" Sakura yelled out her window.

"Oh great. I just bought the cameras a couple days ago." Temari said picking it up.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Tenten said.

"Ino, do you have any ideas for what we can do now?" Hinata asked.

"Umm…why are you asking me? On another note, why aren't you stuttering as usual?" Ino replied.

"I got over it." Hinata told her.

"Oh and it was your idea for the sleepover."

"YEAH RIGHT!" you heard sakura say half way out the window.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Temari asked.

"What does it look like? I'm arguing with.. IDIOTS!" She said yelling the last part towards Gaara's window.

After a while of hearing sakura argue and scream with the boys, the girls got tired and went to bed. Over at Temari's place the boys weren't tired yet.

"Okay, truth or dare Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run up and down the block, waking everyone up by yelling 'I'm gay'."

"Nice one naruto." Kiba said.

So Neji did what he was told. The guys looked out the door to watch Neji make a fool of himself. He ran up and down the block and woke people up. A few of them even laughed at him.

"Okay now your all gonna get it." he said while everyone went back upstairs. Neji saw Ino had woken up so he had a brilliant plan.

"Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to go next door to sakura house and ask for a cup of sugar." he said.

"What the hell kind of dare is that?" he asked.

"I'm not finished. You have to go over there naked." Neji had gotten revenge on someone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Kiba yelled while Kankuro, Naruto and Shikamaru were dying of laughter.

Kiba did what he was told and went next door and then knocked on the door. Ino tried to get back to sleep but she was interrupted. She went downstairs and open the door with Kiba in front of her naked.

"I need some sugar. Please don't ask." he said. She got him what he needed and he ran back quickly.

'I bet it was a dare.' She thought going upstairs blushing. 

"you are so gonna get it." Kiba said when he got back and got dressed.

"okay now that was entertainment." Kankuro said laughing.

"I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning." Shikamaru said leaving the room.

"why would he go to sleep early when tomorrow is Saturday?" Kiba asked.

"We should go to sleep to." Neji said.

"Fine." Naruto said not even wanting to argue with him. They argued enough with sakura.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I'll get done with the next one soon. check out my other stories and if you have any ideas for this story let me know.

later.


	13. The Mall and An Idiot 'not naruto'

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

Sakura woke up early and remembered that they all agreed to go to the mall. She went downstairs to cook breakfast for the others when they woke up. Didn't take long before the other girls woke up and smelt breakfast. They immediately when down.

"that smells great." Temari said.

"I'll say." Replied Ino.

"hey girls, are you hungry ?" sakura asked.

"yeah." Tenten said.

"what are ya cookin?" asked Hinata.

"I made Pancakes, Scrambled eggs, Sausage and Bacon." sakura replied.

All the girls helped and everything was going alright, but the boys on the other hand were still sleeping except Gaara and Kankuro.

"stupid Temari, Stupid schedule, Stupid getting up early." Kankuro complained.

"will you please shut up." Gaara yelled at him for the tenth time that morning.

"its not my fault she's paranoid." Kankuro complained again make Gaara even more angry.

"actually if you would just shut up and leave her alone we wouldn't be on a schedule and would have to get up early..dumbass." Gaara told him trying not to yell.

"well I..uh..I.." for the first time that morning Kankuro didn't know what to say, to much of Gaara's relief.

"NARUTO STOP KICKING ME!" they heard Kiba yell from upstairs. They also knew naruto kicks in his sleep so that's why he sleeps on the floor but Kiba had to sleep by him.

"there so troublesome." Shikamaru said coming downstairs with Neji who looked like he was sleep walking behind him.

" I gree itu." Neji mumbled..sorta.

"I think he said I agree with you!" said a very angry Kiba stomping down the stairs.

"Neji are you still asleep." Shikamaru asked.

"no mommy I'm getting ready." he said sanding in one place with his head down, still asleep.

"ok, WAKE UP!" Kankuro yelled in his ear just to see what would happen. Neji immediately jumped up and yelled really loud.

"AHH WHAT HAPPENED?!" naruto said running downstairs but only half way cause he tripped and fell the other half.

"your all so.." Shikamaru started.

"don't you dare say it." Kiba told him.

"im ok. Huh? Hey Kiba, why do you look like you have a black eye?" naruto asked.

"oh I don't know maybe because YOU KEEP KICKING ME IN THE FACE LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORNING!!" He yelled scaring naruto.

While that all happened the girls got ready to go to the mall. They quickly got some cloths and ran out the door to Temari's car next door.

"I call the front seat." Ino yelled.

"aww no fair." Tenten said.

"we are all going to the same place so what is the difference?" sakura said coming to the side car door.

"it always Tenten or Ino who gets the front seat so they always race to get it." Hinata said giggling.

"ok buckle up." Temari said as they all got in.

"hold on tight sakura." Ino said.

"Why?" she asked and when she did Temari quickly went out the driveway and started speeding.

"that's why." Tenten said laughing.

"I hate when Temari drives" Hinata said holding on tight to her seat. It didn't take long before they got to the mall because of Temari's horrible driving.

"ok..huh, uhh are you alright Hinata?" sakura asked a freaked out Hinata.

"you would think I would be use to that." she said quickly getting out of the car, practically worshipping the ground.

'Poor Hinata.' sakura thought.

All of them went in and started looking around. With the boys, Kiba and naruto keep arguing. It was annoying to all of them until Kankuro had an idea. Uh oh.

"hey you guys the girls left so why don't we go see sakura house." he said smiling.

"bad idea." Neji said. Yes he is finaly awake.

"its Kankuro what do you expect." Gaara said.

"hey, well I think it will be a good idea." he said leaving.

"does he know he wont be able to get in?" Kiba asked.

"uhh guys, im not sure how but got in." Neji said looking outside. (im not sure how he got in either XD)

"damn, so troublesome." you know who said it. They all went over and snuck in.

"im gonna go check her room out." Kankuro said going upstairs.

"it does look good." Naruto said looking around.

"im gonna go find something to eat in here." Neji said with Shikamaru following.

"lets see what we have in her room." said Kankuro going in. for the first few minute he looked through her cloths like a perv he was, but he found something under her pillow and they were drawings.

"ok now lets see what we have good to eat." Kiba said looking through the fridge.

"I woder if she has ramen." naruto said.

"that's it I'm leaving." Gaara said before he tried to go out the door.

"hey Gaara you might want to see this." said Kankuro coming down with you know what.

* * *

**ok i did my best...its hard to update but i'll try, if you have anymore ideas let me kno..byez**


	14. A encounter in the mall

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

The girls all walked through the mall looking around at the stores and trying on cloths and stuff and they went into a nice lil store with all kinds of cloths. They all picked things out and tried them on. Sakura went into the changing room and came out wearing a black top, which Temari noticed she was the one who picked it out, with a blue jean like vest over it with a blue jean skirt with black boots. Hinata Came out wearing a blue v neck shirt with regular blue jeans and her usual shoes. The others tried to get Hinata to wear somthin else but she didn't want to. Tenten went in and came out wearing a brown tank top with a really small jacket and also had brown pants that matched and also some cute brown boots. Temari was still browsing through cloths and asked Ino to tried something on. Ino came out wearing a light purple tank top and gloves that matched and purple Capri pants with matching boots. Temari finaly went in and took a while but she came out wearing a black vest over a black tank top and black leather pants and some black boots. They decided to leave after paying and as the girls left they only got a little ways away from the store before they met up with some people they wish they hadn't run into.

"well, well what do we have here?" said Itachi with Sasori, Kabuto and Zaku beside him.

"oh crap." Ino said under her breath.

"what are you doing here?" said Temari.

"and how is it any of your business?" Kabuto said pushing up his glasses smirking.

"lets just go, I don't really feel like dealing with these little girls." said Sasori impatiently. By now the girls were really aggravated.

"just move out of our way." Tenten said trying to get past but all that did was get her thrown to the ground by Kabuto who was really good at being an ass.

"just try and get past us." Itachi said very amused at how angry they were.

"oh yea that's defiantly where Sasuke got it." mumbled Temari.

"Well you all have your fun im out of here." and after that Sasori left.

"move." sakura demanded as she push them aside but only to have her ass smacked when she past them.

"who the hell did that?" she yelled at them. Both Zaku and Kabuto pointed to Itachi.

"What are you gonna do bout it?" Itachi smirked.

"this." and next thing you know she kicked him in his special place and the others ran away with sakura laughing there asses off.

"you'll pay for this!" Itachi yelled to them on the ground. After that little incident the girls took a lunch break and taked about the boys back at Temaris place, or not.

"hey what do you think the boys are doing right now?" Temari asked.

"well who knows..why do you even wanna know.?" Ino replied.

"well I know there ok and all but I'm worried cause of Kankuro."

"what do you mean?" sakura asked.

"you see one time we came to the mall and we came back to find out that he had found a way to sneak in my house, luckily my parents had a meeting to go to, and he messed up the house. Mainly my room." Tenten told her.

"wow, how did he get in." Sakura asked.

"how knows. But I sure did get him for it." Temari said.

"yeah and we knew it was him cause Temari found some of my personal things in his room."

"well I do remember the time he got in my room and my father caught him." Hinata said. "then he and Neji kicked him out, and when I told Temari.."

"we laughed our asses off cause she kicked his ass.." Ino said starting to laugh. They all told there stories while eating there food.

"now im starting to wonder if he'll get in my house." sakura said.

"nah if the other are smart they wont let him." Temari told them.

"but if they sneak in then..oh no…" she said.

"what is it?" Ino asked finishing her food.

"I have those pictures I drew under my pillow." she said nervous.

"he probably snuck in by now, you know how he is." Tenten said.

They soon realized he only needs a few minutes to get in and out so, after they finished a few seconds later they ran to the car and also decided it would be best if Tenten drove cause Temari would get them in an accident. They got back as quickly as them could and when they walked in and saw the boys talking and sakura noticed the drawings in Shikamaru's hands.

" h..hi.." Kankuro said nervous.

" oh crap..what a drag, right when I look at the drawings we get caught." Shikamaru said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Temari yelled.

"you're a good artist." Naruto dumbly said pointing at the pictures.

"uh oh." said Kiba and out the boys went. The girls took the pictures and each of them went running out screaming, even Gaara.

Ok i am finaly able to find a way to update the story..and also give me about a month or so and then i will be able to update again..and plz review...


	15. Akamaru and a Lunch Break

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

It was the day after the girls had the little meeting at the mall and almost killed the guys for seeing Sakura's drawings and oddly enough none of the girls knew where the boys went. Usually they went over to the hyuuga mansion, but they didn't care because they were at Temari's house trying to find a way to avoid Itachi at school and the others as well.

"Okay so for a week we should stay away, it usually takes that long before they get over it." Ino said.

"Yea, I hate when we do that." Temari agreed with a sigh.

"You mean it's happen before?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah. We were at the park one day talking and all that when Sasuke's group came over and started to hit on us so we sort of did what you did to Itachi but we did it to Deidara, Itachi and Kabuto." Tenten said saying the last part slowly and a lil nervous even though it happened a long time ago.

"Yea and they got over it within two days except it took a week before Itachi dropped it." Hinata told her.

"Oh great just what we need. So for this whole week we need to avoid Itachi." Sakura said.

"Yea but it'll be pretty easy." Temari told her full of confidence.

_'Yeah except his brother isn't hitting on you and is always around you with his group.' Sakura thought._

_'**Although I think Sasuke wouldn't like that Itachi smacked our ass.' Inner sakura said.**'_

_'Yea so Itachi won't tell which means he might leave us alone.'_

**_'Hell yea we are safe. CHA!' Inner sakura screamed._**

**_"_**there is one thing though. Was it Kankuro who found the drawing or someone else?" Tenten asked.

"it was Kankuro cause my drawers were all messed up." Sakura said.

"makes sense." Tenten replied.

The boys were staying at Kiba's house until they knew it was safe to go back over by the girls. They were in Kiba's room and they really didn't have anything to do, Kiba was on his bed sitting down, Naruto was playing with something like dirt on the floor, Shikamaru was asleep behind them, Neji was writing something on a piece on paper, Gaara was sitting against a wall and Kankuro was thinking out loud about what he should do to get away from Temari.

"this is boring." Naruto broke the silence.

"not my fault Kankuro made a stupid mistake." Gaara said.

"well we all did follow him so we all made a stupid mistake." Neji said.

"although those drawing were interesting." naruto told them.

"and embarrassing." Kiba mumbled.

"wait what if those were the drawings the girls yelled at sakura for drawing in art before?" Shikamaru said waking up.

"wait that mean they show the girls crushes are us when we have the same crushes on them." Kiba said stating the obvious to most but not so obvious to naruto.

"well me and Hinata are already going out so you guys should ask them on a date or something." Naruto said somewhat excited about the idea.

"no way no how." Neji said quickly.

"wimp." naruto mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Bark bark." suddenly they heard barking coming closer to them and then the door open suddenly and a big Akamaru jumped on the bed and started to lick Kiba.

"oh Akamaru I missed you." Kiba said trying to get up.

"cool Akamaru's back." Naruto said.

"he must have come back from vacation which means my sister is back." Kiba said finaly getting Akamaru from jumping on him.

"so he's not sick anymore either." Naruto said going over to Akamaru and petting him.

"nope. He's all better." they heard someone say from Kiba's door.

"well that's great, im glad he's back." Kiba said.

"what you did miss your own sister?" Kiba's sister said joking around.

"It's been a long time since we seen Akamaru." Shikamaru said going over and petting the excited dog.

"you know what's interesting is Sakura never saw Akamaru." Neji said making a good point.

"she'll freak out when she sees him." Naruto said.

"who's sakura?" Kibas sister said curious.

"a new member of our group." Kiba told her.

"yeah she came a few days ago." Naruto said after.

"ok, well I'll see you all later I have to get going." Kiba's sister said before leaving.

"back to what we were talking about before." Naruto started. "if you guys don't ask them out then I'll do it for ya." He said proudly.

"you all thinking what im thinking?" Neji asked.

"yes." they all said. Next thing you know naruto has a knot on his head from them hitting him hard.

"I finaly figured it out." they heard Kankuro say.

"huh?" they all said.

"I figured out how to get away from Temari." he said. "yeah and uhh where did Akamaru come from?" He asked dumbly.

"we are not related." Gaara said.

"lets get out of here. I'm starving and Kiba never has anything good to eat." Shikamaru said starting to leave.

"hey!" he heard Kiba yell back in the room.

They all got in Shikamaru's car and left. Naruto wouldn't shut up about what happen and his good ideas for there dates and got himself even more brain damage from all the hits on the head. While riding Gaara noticed someone following and so did Shikamaru but didn't say anything. They finally got there a lil while later.

"what do you guys want? I'm paying this time." Neji said.

"I want a Big Mac." Naruto said.

"same." both Kiba and Kankuro agreed.

"20 piece Chicken Nuggets." Shikamaru told him.

"not really hungry." Gaara said.

Neji ordered there food and himself a salad and after getting there food he went to the table. Naruto sat in one corner, next to him sat Shikamaru and then Gaara. On the other side was Kiba, Neji and Kankuro and they all went back to what they were talking about until an Uchiha came in, two actually.

"hello losers." Sasuke said.

"what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"we want nothing form you, we just came here to eat." Itachi told him.

"sure." Kiba mumbled. Sasuke glared at him.

"watch yourself. You never know what someone is really up to, we could be here cause we followed you, which your thinking, or we are just here to get a bite to eat." Sasuke said and Kiba just growled.

"he kinda sounds like Akamaru when he does that." Naruto laughed, whispering to Shikamaru who agreed.

"we know you were following." Gaara told him.

"since when?" Itachi said with disbelief.

"it was obvious, we saw you following us the whole time." Shikamaru explained.

"well aren't you the smart ones." Sasuke said.

"why don't you just get out of here?" Kankuro demanded more then asked.

"make us." Itachi said.

"I will if I have to." Kankuro said getting up.

"sit." Neji said pulling him back in his seat.

"lets go Itachi. remeber we have something else to do" Sasuke said leaving. Itachi followed.

They looked out the window and saw them get into the car where Sasori, Kabuto and Zabuza where. Sasuke turned the car on and glanced over at them and saw Naruto flippin them off. Sasuke saw the others where laughing but ignored it and left.

"Nice naruto." Kiba said giving him a high five.

* * *

**_ok next chapter will be longer and there will be a lil thing between gaara and sakura...promise..i finaly have internet so i will update soon..._**


	16. Caught

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

The girls had decided to take a walk because it was the only thing left to do. They were so bored after Ino decided to try and bake which ended up destroying Sakura's kitchen. It took a long time to clean up.

"Remind me to never ask Ino for cooking help again." Sakura said.

"yeah, I think that not letting Ino in the kitchen is a great idea. Tenten laughed

"well sorry." Ino said in a grumpy voice.

"well at least we now know why Ino was never allowed to cook for the bake sales and had her parents do it." Temari said smiling making Ino groan.

"I hate you all." Ino said irately.

"Love ya too." Hinata giggled which only mad Ino pout.

Meanwhile the guys were already at Gaara and Kankuro's place and decided to take a walk to. Kiba brought Akamaru so sakura could see him. As they were walking they saw the girls coming around the corner and it gave Kiba an idea. He pulled them all back into the nearest ally making sure the girls didn't see them and told them something. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were in front and Sakura and Temari were in the back talking about something kinda serious, that was until Sakura was down on the ground after Akamaru jumped on her. He started to lick her and all she could do is laugh.

"good boy Akamaru." Kiba said earning himself an ass kicking by Sakura later. "okay Akamaru get off her." Kiba told his dog.

"when did you get akamaru back?" Ino asked.

"my sis brought him back earlier today before we went out to eat." Kiba said.

"which was before Sasuke and his gang tried to cause trouble and Naruto ended up flippin them off." Shikamaru told them.

"Your so nice." Tenten said sarcastically.

"so what do we have planed for next week? Didn't you all want to go to the beach or something?" Neji asked.

"What?" Sakura mumbled.

"that's right, we decided to go to the beach since its opened and Sakura you can come with." Ino squeeled.

"sounds good to me." Sakura said.

"anyway we should all go home so see ya." Tenten said as she, Ino and Hinata left.

"yeah I forgot I have a few things to do back home." Neji said. "Later." They said as Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto left as well.

"Sakura can I stray with you tonight?" Temari asked.

"please say yes, Please say yes." Kankuro prayed.

"sure why not." She said as they went into her house and Gaara and a happy Kankuro went into there house.

"yes that means by tomorrow Temari will forget the stupid stuff I did and I wont get in trouble." Kankuro said while Gaara just rolled his eyes.

**--Later that night--**

Sakura and Temari cooked dinner while still trying to clean up Ino's mess (a/n: yes it was that bad ). Making roast, mashed potato's and green beans took a lot long then expected.

"Why doesn't Ino know how to cook?" Sakura asked.

"she does a little bit but she's to lazy to actually try, she better hope her husband knows how or there screwed." Temari laughed.

"well I have one thing on my mind I'm curious about." Sakura said as she fixed the plates.

"what is it? About what I said earlier?" Temari asked putting the food on the table.

"yeah, if Itachi was the reason Sasuke is the way he is then why is it Sasuke group instead of Itachi's?" Sakura asked when they sat down.

"well if I'm correct Gaara heard Itachi talking to his friends about doing something at the so to be Festival when school is out and want to blame it on Sasuke so he doesn't get in trouble but Sasuke doesn't listen to Gaara anymore." Temari replied starting to eat.

"so Sasuke isn't that bad." Sakura said after eating a little.

"yeah, he may have been an ass before and all but in a way he's actual nice, sort of." Temari said finishing her food.

"what the hell, you ate it all already?" Sakura said surprised.

"I was hungry." Temari said laughing.

"well that's interesting." Sakura said as she finished all she could eat. Temari did the dishes while Sakura took a quick shower and got on her white tank top and white shorts. Temari went to take a quick shower when sakura saw Gaara on the roof again. She decided to talk to him so she went onto the roof, but almost fell off the first time.

"hey Gaara." Sakura said.

"oh hey." he said when he noticed her.

"Temari told me more about Sasuke and his group." she said sitting down.

"what exactly did she tell you?" he asked facing her.

"well she told me that you over heard Itachi's conversation about doing something to the festival and Sasuke wouldn't listen to you." She told him.

"oh." Was all he said.

"if something did happen what would you do?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't have a chance to do anything about it. If Sasuke wont listen its his fault."

"you should try to do something about, I mean you still think of him as a friend don't you?"

"I guess so." He said looking at the stars. "but there's a better chance of getting Naruto to stop eating ramen then to get Sasuke to listen." He said.

"maybe I could try to convince him." sakura said getting a little closer to Gaara.

"that's not a good idea, with the influences he's had you could get hurt." Sakura noticed the worry in his voice.

"well we should at least try to find away to make Itachi's plan backfire." Sakura said.

"how do you plan on doing that?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure but I have ways of getting my information. Ask Lee, he'll tell ya." Sakura said amused.

"I can only imagine what you could do." Gaara chuckled. All of a sudden he leaned over and kissed Sakura. At first she was a bit surprised but kissed him back. He then pulled her into his lap. At the same time Temari got out of the shower and got dressed, went into the room and saw Sakura wasn't there. She looked outside and found her and Gaara kissing. Temari then got a lot the roof.

"ahem." Gaara and Sakura immediately broke apart.

"really?" she stated more then asked and smirked. Sakura blushed a little and Gaara just stared at Temari with a 'I hate you a lot' face.

"come on Sakura, time to go to bed, unless you wanna sleep with Gaara." Temari said leaving. Sakura blushed even more then got up and followed Temari.

_'why do I feel like Hinata?'_ Sakura thought.

**_'Because of that umm comment of hers.'_** inner Sakura replied.

"Good night Sakura." Temari said.

"Good night Temari." Sakura said in a somewhat angry voice as they went to sleep.

* * *

**okay how was that...i did the best i could..as fast as i could...i liked the was it turned out but let me kno if theres something else i should do...oh and check out my new story 'Sailor Moon: Naruto Style' ..i did the best i could on that too..**


	17. Beach Nightmare part1

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

Sakura woke up and looked at the time. It's been a week since the incident on the roof and also time for the girls to drag sakura to the beach. At first she wanted to but now she doesn't feel like going because in one week Sasuke has been bugging her everyday and almost got Gaara and himself caught by the teachers for fighting, Itachi has hit on her behind Sasuke's back more time then she can count in one day and Temari sleeps over every night and somehow ends up kicking Sakura in the face with her feet when she went to sleep the exact opposite way. Not to mention Sasuke and his gang might be there which is a big chance of that happening.

Sakura got out of bed and found some cloths, she put on a simple pink tank top with a pink skirt Ino had gotten her. She then went downstairs to see all the girls in her living room. Tenten and Temari chatting on the couch like best friends would, Hinata and somehow the naruto who sakura didn't see before playing video games and Ino was talking to Kiba with her cell, which was on speaker.

"Temari when did they get her?" Sakura asked.

"not to long ago. Since you where asleep I decided I should let you get your rest, you don't seem to be well." Temari told her.

"really? What would be wrong with you Sakura?" Naruto asked dumbly pausing the game.

"nothing, just almost getting black eyes from Temari is horrible." Sakura replied sitting on the edge of the couch.

_"Try having naruto do that to ya."_ Kiba yelled through Ino's phone making everyone laugh but naruto. Even Hinata giggled a lil.

"come on it wasn't that bad." Naruto said.

"_The girls had to put make-up on me to cover the black eye, three times_."Kiba yelled.

"Sorry" Naruto said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"anyway are we still going to the beach or what?" Ino asked.

_"We're almost there so hold on."_ Neji said through the phone. "_Meet us outside."_

"Finaly." ino said as they went outside while Temari go the 'beach fun' bag from a hall closet.

"about time." Tenten said as Neji pulled up in a brown van.

"hey don't blame me, Neji drives slow." Kiba said and Akamaru barked from the backseats.

"hey don't forget about us." Kankuro yelled as he, Gaara and Shikamaru walked out of the other house. Neji and Kiba had set the front two seats down so they could put Akamaru back there. Everyone got in and Tenten made Kiba go in the back so she could sit next to Neji, Kiba sat next to Ino and of course Akamaru, Naruto sat in the very back while Hinata sat on his lap, Shikamaru sat in the upper front with Temari and Gaara sat in-between and sakura had to sit in his lap so they could have some room.

"Remind me why Akamaru is coming." Tenten asked looking in the back.

"I haven't seen him In a long time and I'm not about to let him stay at home after seeing him for only a week." Kiba retorted.

"not to mention it took forever to find a beach that would let a dog like Akamaru come as well." Neji said driving away.

"well excuse me." Kiba said.

"how did you find one?" Tenten asked.

"I bribed the guy at the beach to let Akamaru come." Neji said.

"how long will this ride take?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not long, about a half an hour." Kiba told him.

After the half hour of listening to random music they got to the beach and started to set up at a table with a few blankets on the ground. There was a clean beach and on the side was a small swim park for littler kid with a huge water slide. One went into the beach water and another went into a small pool in the water park. They were close to the beach yet far enough away to BBQ and keep Akamaru out of site from some people.

First they guys changed into there swim trunks, Naruto's of course was orange with black down the sides, Neji had grey and black swirls, Kankuro had dark purple, Shikamaru had green with black down the sides, Gaara had red and black mixed and Kiba had brown with black swirls on his. Then the girl went to change and wore there new bathing suits. Temari and Tenten both wore black tops with skeletons on them with matching bottoms but only had a skeleton on the right side, Hinata wore a blue top with a darker blue bottoms with grey butterflies on it, Ino had a purple and pink one with a matching towel and Sakura wore a pink one with red butterflies similar to Hinata.

"Hey Dumb fuck, you cant go that fucking far!" they heard a lifeguard with silver hair yell into a megaphone at someone.

"Hidan, don't cuss. This is a family beach!" the guy below yelled at him.

"I can do whatever I want Kakuzu." he calmly said back down in the megaphone.

"well I better go talk to Kakuzu about Akamaru." Neji said.

"I'm coming with ya." Kiba said. "Hey Ino, watch Akamaru okay!" and both Kiba and Neji left to talk to the two arguing guys.

"Let do something before we swim." Temari suggested.

"Like what?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like swimming right now." She told them.

"Well im going swimming so see ya." Sakura said. She and a few others left leaving Kankuro, Temari, Ino and Shikamaru to do whatever.

"what a drag, I didn't want to come here in the first place." Shikamaru complained.

"keep complaining and I'll knock ya out." Temari said. Yeah she liked him but she wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

"Hey where did Naruto and Hinata go?" sakura wondered.

"who knows, with how there are now there probably making out somewhere." Gaara said.

"Hey ya prick, Your not suppose to bring dogs to the fucking beach." Sakura and Gaara looked over and saw Hidan on the ground yelling at Kiba.

"Shut the fuck up. I can bring my dog if I want to." Kiba retorted really angry.

"there paying good money for me to cover and I am not going to let you screw everything up." kakuzu yelled at Hidan. As Sakura and Gaara were watching the somewhat entertaining argument, Sakura saw a group she wished wouldn't be there. Sasuke and his gang were on the other side, not to far from them, on the beach.

"Yeah whatever!" Kiba yelled making his way to Sakura and Gaara. "I swear that guy gets on my nerves." Kiba told them.

"I bet." Sakura replied.

"Hey where is everyone?" Neji asked.

"They didn't feel like comin right now." Gaara answered.

"I'll be back I gotta do something." Sakura said feeling dizzy. She left them and went to the playground, which it was still a little early so no one was there, and sat on a swing. She hadn't been felling good for a while. She was getting sick but didn't want to tell the others because she didn't want them to worry or anything.

"So what are you doing away from your friends?" Sakura knew that annoying voice. It was Sasuke, only Sasuke, the last thing she needed.

"what do you want Sasuke?" She said getting up from the swing.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk." The way he said it, she knew he was lying.

"Will you leave, please." She asked nicely.

"Actual I think it would be better if I didn't." He said getting closer.

"You do know its things like that,.. that makes people hate you." sakura said trying to make sure if he came closer she would be able to stop him.

"oh give me a break, what are you gonna do?" He smirked grabbing her.

"Let me go Asshole!" she yelled. The next thing she knew she had blacked out.

* * *

**_Well i did it. I finaly updated this story. I thought i would leave you a lil cliffy for now. The next chapter will reply be interesting. remember, Review._**


	18. Beach Nightmare part2

**Kosue: i know that this chapter is called Beach Nightmare part2 but its not only a nightmare for sakura, later its a nightmare for hidan. you'll see.**

* * *

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

Sakura awoke with a headache, then she remembered what had happen before she blacked out. She doesn't know why she did, it must have been because she felt sick. She got up and she looked around, the place started spinning but she recognized it. She was still at the park.

"So your awake." Sasuke said from behind her smirking.

"wh-what do you want?" she asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"this." He said with amusement in his voice. Before she could do anything he grabbed her and pinned her down and kissed her roughly. She tried to kick him in his special place but he had her pinned down to where she couldn't. Sasuke started to grope her breast, when she gasped he slid his tongue in. When he did she bit down drawing blood. He quickly got off of her trying to wipe the blood of his tongue.

"you shouldn't have done that." he said irritated grabbing Sakura.

"I suggest you leave Uchiha." Gaara said before spinning Sasuke and punching him in the stomach. Sasuke immediately grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered as he came over and helped Sakura up before going back over to Sasuke, who just got to his feet.

"you listen here." Gaara started as he got face to face with Sasuke. "you stay away from Sakura. Every since you started hanging around with your brother, you have done horrible things with them. In the end you're the one who's gonna get the blame and you wont return to school next year."

"tsh, really, what do you know, you don't know me anymore, nor do you know my brother." Sasuke said trying to be a smart ass.

"oh I don't have to know your brother, considering I already know what you are planning at the 'End of the Year School Festival'." Gaara told him.

"there isn't any way we could get caught, beside it wouldn't matter if you told anyone because everyone knows we're rivals, so we would naturally try to get each other in trouble." Sasuke said.

"doesn't matter, if you do get caught I'm pretty sure Itachi wont help you." Gaara said.

"I'm out of here. Don't think for a second this is over." Sasuke said running off.

_'If he would just listen. Itachi rather get him into trouble then himself. I don't think he would have a second thought about it.' _Gaara thought with worry for his former friend.

"hey Gaara, thanks." sakura said.

"no problem. I just want you to be safe." he said.

"We should get back, I don't feel so good." Sakura said rubbing her head. Gaara agreed and pick her up bridal style and walked back to where the other were. Of course while they we gone, Hidan came over and started cussing at them about Akamaru not being aloud at a family beach, of course Kakuzu came and called him a hypocrite because he should be the last person at a family beach, also talking about how they paid him good money to let them keep the dog there. Now they all were yelled and no one would be able to tell who was saying what.

"Stupid mother fucker, you cant tell me what at do." Hidan yelled at Temari.

"Hidan, shut up, your making things worse." Kakuzu yelled.

"I don't give a damn, and this prick as the nerve to call me a dumbass, so he's gonna pay." Hidan said pointing at Neji.

"well excuse me, but if you wont act like one, you wont be called one." Neji said.

"your not being the brightest person right now are you Neji?" Tenten said.

"get out of here." Naruto yelled at Hidan.

"ohh I'm so scared, he's going to hurt me, NOT!" Hidan teased.

"leave naruto alone." Hinata told him.

"What are you going to do about it cry baby?" Hidan yelled at Hinata making her a bit sad.

"leave Hinata alone." Naruto told him.

"how bout no, jackass."

"Okay you stupid mother fucker, leave us alone and get out of here. We are sick of hearing your bullshit you dipstick and if you don't I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, your going to be eating it." Hinata suddenly yelled making the girls jaws drop, including Sakura and Gaara who arrived earlier, Neji almost faint and the rest of the boys go pale from seeing what would happen if they pissed her off. Kakuzu started laughing at Hidan's reaction, he went really pale and looked like he would rather die then stand there anymore, she had the look on her face that would make anyone run like hell.

"you really shouldn't piss off the shy type, they end up being the worst." Kakuzu told Hidan laughing, before Hidan went running off, with Kakuzu following.

"I love you." Naruto told her, she just smiled back which made everyone get even more scared because of how it just suddenly happen and she went back to normal.

"uh can we uh umm can we go no-now please?" Neji had a hard time trying to say it.

"I think that's a good idea." Tenten said.

Everyone packed up and stayed away from Hinata. They packed everything and got ready to leave. On the way home everyone tried to find a way not to piss a certain someone off. Hinata sat in naruto's lap in the far back, Tenten and Neji were of course in the front, Shikamaru and Temari were right behind them along with Kiba and Ino with a somewhat scared Akamaru. Sakura was sitting with Gaara on the other side in the back. Sakura couldn't wait to get home, she needed rest but couldn't stay awake long enough to get back.

* * *

**Kosue: well im working on the next chapter now, give me some good ideas..i decided that im going to write one more chapter before i skip to the festival..the ending was hard because i had no idea what to put until something like this happend in a dream i had..Hinata had more cusses and stuff but i thought it would be better not to put it in there..review..**


	19. In the Night

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. After getting some sleep she felt better. When she woke she noticed three things. First she was in her bed obviously, two she was in a long sleeved baby blue night gown which she prayed it had been one of the girls who changed her and three, someone was holding her. She slightly turned and saw Gaara sleeping peacefully next to her. She also noticed that he was also wearing only boxers and a tank. Sakura blushed more then she had before, but then she started felling a bit dizzy again and tried to get up, only to be pulled back down.

"where are you going?" Gaara asked with his eyes still closed.

"I feel dizzy." she said. Gaara got up and left the room and returned with medicine. After Sakura took it they both laid back down and Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura again.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"two reasons. Temari is in a pissy mood because earlier Naruto said something that offended her and two I have to take care of you." He said.

"I think I'll be alright." sakura said turning over and cuddling into Gaara's chest. "Thanks for everything you've done for me."

"Sakura." Gaara said looking at her.

"hmmm?" She said looking up at him.

"I'd do anything for you because I love you." He said before kissing her. At first she was surprised but she kissed back.

* * *

Temari was listening through a baby monitor in her room while the other girls were sleeping and the boys were in Gaara's room. There in there because 1) Temari's extra pissy because its that time a month and 2) Kankuro thinks his room is haunted. Every since they watched " Ju-On The Grudge' he just doesn't seem to think he's safe anymore. Temari was listening really close to the baby monitor as Gaara told sakura he loved her.

"its like listening to one of my soaps but through a baby monitor and staring my friend and brother." Temari said to herself. She put her ear closer to hear anything else.

**_"I love you to Gaara."_**

_'this is getting good.'_ Temari thought.

_**'You wanna see something funny?'**_ Gaara asked.

_**"what?"** sakura replied. _Temari tried to hear from then on but couldn't hear a thing until..

**_'TEMARI STOP LISTENING!!."_** Gaara yelled in the other monitor making Temari go deaf. She heard Sakura laughing and looked out the window to see them looking in her room. Sakura was laughing and Gaara was looking at Temari through the window holding up the baby monitor.

_**''Next time you might wanna hide it better.'**_ Gaara said talking into it like a walking talky. Temari closed her curtains, turn the monitor off, laid on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

****

Kosue: well now I'm able to put the final 2 chapters then im done with this story. Btw Temari's room and Gaara's room are next to each other and Kankuro's room and there bathroom are across the hall while sakura's room was facing both Gaara and temari's. also I have 2 things done.

1) I'm putting up a story preview thingy. There are going to be a few Gaara/Sakura previews on which one I should write next. Tell me in a review.

2) I have a poll on my pro and you can vote in it if you want.

Thanks.


	20. Festivities pt1

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

It is the end of the school year; everyone was ready for festival for the school. A while back Sakura's parents came home and at first didn't like the idea of Sakura dating Gaara but eventually trusted him. Sometime after that Sakura and Gaara had somehow found a way to get Shikamaru and Temari together. Apparently getting Temari drunk was a good thing even if it ended with Shikamaru being her boyfriend, Naruto with a black eye and Kankuro being scarred for the rest of his life. Hinata and Naruto were able to get Neji and Tenten to confuse there feelings to each other and now they were together. Sakura and Hinata had a plan for Ino and Kiba but that ended when they found the two making out in the abandoned bathroom.

The school bell rang and everyone ran off to the festival. The former students were playing games, going on rides and having fun, especially getting to throw a pie at Jiraiya, Asuma and Kakashi. Obito had lots of fun with that one. Of course he knew Kakashi would try to kill him but he would hide behind Rin, Anko and Kurenai. Hidan and Kakuzu became close friends with Neji and Kiba and forgot about the entire beach incident and also Hidan never went around Hinata since then. Kakuzu had fun scaring him just by saying she was behind Hidan. Deidara and Haku starting hanging with them along with Sasori and Zabuza but even though they left Sasuke's group, People like Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu replace them.

Lee and Gai were playing at the throw a pie stand and Kakashi was miserable. Haku Zabuza and Kankuro were looking around to see what they could do because they were bored. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, who by the way was dragging Kiba along, and Deidara were riding on the fares wheel. Although they were stuck on the top for a moment while others got on, naruto flipped and was clinging to Hinata for comfort. Temari dragged Shikamaru and Sasori to the Tilt-A-Whirl, Tenten took Neji, Hidan and Kakuzu to some odd game that Iruka was attending to. As for Gaara and Sakura, they were walking around having a great time. What worried them was the fact that not even on the last day of school was Sasuke's group there. Not one of them. It was bad because what ever they planning was going to be very bad.

* * *

"So you think you will be able to cover it up Kin, Karin." Itachi said.

"Ha of course we can." kin said.

"You ready yet Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the festival.

"Yeah give me a minute to finish this up. By the way, how do you plan on getting away with this?" Suigetsu replied.

"When your father is chief of police you can get away with anything as long as you know how to get rid of evidence." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"That was so fun." Ino said.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked naruto.

"Yah but why is that like the biggest fares wheel." Naruto said scared.

"Baby." Deidara said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Dumb-asses." Kiba said.

* * *

"Hey sakura wait up." Temari called while she caught up to Gaara and Sakura.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sakura said.

"I'm not." Shikamaru said.

"Where is Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"Not sure, He always finds something to do." Temari said.

"Yeah he does seem to do something." Tenten said coming toward them.

"Neji are you okay?" Sakura asked a worn out Neji.

"Try keeping up with a hyper Tenten." He said.

"Jess this Fucking girl has us going everywhere." Hidan said sounding tired as well. They all started walking and discussing things until they met up with Lee and Gai.

"Hey Lee, what are you two doing?" sakura asked looking at Kakashi coming toward them with a towel cleaning his mask off.

"There trying to torture me." Kakashi said before they could answer.

"Come on Kakashi, you're my rival so its my turn to replace you. I hit you with fifth teen pies in three minutes so try and beat that." Gai said.

"You can do it Gai-Sensei. I believe you will win." Lee cheered.

"yeah I believe one day im going to shove me foot up his.."

"Kakashi." Anko called from afar, Interrupting Kakashi.

"your such a nice person." Tenten told Kakashi.

"you stay with them twenty-four seven."

"Has anyone seen Sasuke or Itachi. I got a call from the police chief and he doesn't know why they wont answer." Obito said. Sakura looked at all of them while they looked at each other. Temari, Gaara, Sakura and the others know it's a bad sign if they haven't been seen.

"no if fact they weren't even in class." Kakashi said.

Suddenly gun shots were heard not far from them and everyone started screaming and running around. Temari heard Naruto scream and they all went to look for them. Obito immediately called for back-up at the festival. There were masked people shooting but at certain others. Deidara was shot in his arm and from another part of the place Kankuro and Zabuza were trying to stop another from shooting them. Hidan was almost shot at and the entire group had to split up. sakura and Temari found Hinata of all people beating the living crap out of the one who shot Deidara.

"Don't ever hurt my friends or Naruto." She said stopping on top of him.

"I never saw that side of Hinata before." Temari said walking over to them.

"Neither have I." Naruto said helping Deidara. "I like it."

Gaara, Sasori and Kakashi were running down to find Kankuro and Zabuza helping Haku while the other person had his hands tied around a poll. They weren't paying attention to there surroundings and out of no where there was a shot and it hit…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Kosue: sorry but i thougt a cliff hanger would be a good idea. The next one will be up soon. I decided after the finaly thing is one more chapter..which is going to be the epilogue...anyway review...**


	21. Festivities pt2

**

* * *

**

The Boy of Her Dreams

****

Recap:

__

Gaara, Sasori and Kakashi were running down to find Kankuro and Zabuza helping Haku while the other person had his hands tied around a poll. They weren't paying attention to there surroundings and out of no where there was a shot and it hit…

"Damn it" Kakashi yelled before another shot was dealt toward Sasori and Gaara but they dodged but barley. Kakashi ran for cover and went around to sneak up behind the one who shot him. Sasori saw what he was doing and jumped out to distract him. It worked cause when the hooded man was going to shoot Kakashi jumped him and knocked the gun out of his hands, while taking hand cuffs and locking the guy up.

"Why do you have handcuffs in the first place?" Sasori asked.

"Simple, Me and Anko like to have fun sometimes." Kakashi said making Gaara and Sasori shiver at the thought. Kakashi took the guys hood off and it was Kabuto. Zabuza had brought Suigetsu who was the one who tried attacking them.

"Bastards." Suigetsu mumbled.

"Why were you attacking us?" Haku said.

"we were doing what we were told." Kabuto said.

* * *

Around the other way Hinata was dragging Sai while taking his arms behind his back, twisting them making him whimper.

"I kind of like scary Hinata." Temari said.

"I love scary Hinata." Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face. They walked to Obito who was with other policemen and dropped Sai off to them before trying to fin the others. Of course Kiba stayed with Ino because she didn't want to move on and Deidara had to stay until the ambulance arrived.

"What should we do now?" Temari said.

"We have to find the others and make sure there okay." Sakura said as they split up. Not long after Sakura was shot at a few times.'oh great now what?'

"Hello Sakura." A familiar voice said. "My brother Is a great distraction isn't he?"

"Sasuke." She said.

"Who else would you expect?" He chuckled. "I really don't like Gaara but I think I know someone I hate even more. You. You have become annoying."

"Your just a bastard, do you even know what is going to happen if Itachi gets in trouble? He is going to blame it on you. Your lowlife friends wont help because if there in trouble they wont give a damn and blame it on who is caught. The ones who do escape will do what Itachi says because you will be caught." sakura said.

"You sound just like Gaara." He said with anger in his voice.

"tell me this, if he knows you're here, wont he go and shoot others or run away and blame you?" sakura said.

"He…" Sasuke said actually thinking about it.

"Go see what he's going to do, if he's still out there or not." She said. Sasuke did what she said but took her along with him. Itachi was no where to be seen.

She thought as she hid behind a stand. She saw a guy with a hood on looking around. He left much to her relief but as she got up she tried to leave her spot but someone put a knife to her throat.

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro arrived with Suigetsu and Kabuto. Kin, Dosu, Karin and Juugo were caught as well. Obito had taken them into custody and soon Fugaku arrived with a few other officers. Obito and Kakashi started to tell him about the situation and what has happen so far.

"Where is Sakura?" Gaara asked Ino.

"She went with Naruto, Temari and Hinata to find you guys." She said.

"Fuck you I'm fine." They heard Hidan yelled coming this way with Hinata and Naruto.

"Yeah, getting shot three times in the arm and legs is just peachy." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hidan don't you ever shut up." Kakuzu said with Temari and Shikamaru holding him up.

"They got shot by someone who ran out of bullets and ran." Temari said.

"Unlike Kakuzu I'm perfectly find stupid ass." Hidan said while they just rolled there eyes.

"Didn't sakura come back already?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm going to look for her." Gaara said running off before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura hadn't found Itachi until they heard his voice behind a game stand.

"Kisame, is everything done?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. If you leave now there is still time to get away." He replied.

"Yea and your father is here so you have to be quick." Sasuke saw it was Zaku who said it.

"All done. Let's go now." Itachi said walking away.

"What about Sasuke?" Zaku asked.

"Leave him. I'm sure he'll be caught soon enough." Sasuke became very angry. Gaara and sakura had told him the truth but he didn't listen. His brother was going to blame him and get away and since his father always believe Itachi because Sasuke was the one if fights, Itachi wouldn't be caught no matter what and it really pissed Sasuke off. After hearing all that Sakura became almost as angry. How could Sasuke's brother do that? Yeah she knew it was going to happen but she didn't know how mad it would make her. He was Sasuke's Older Brother.

"You bastard." Sasuke mumbled before taking the gun and firing it toward Itachi. He missed on purpose and it made Kisame, Zaku and Itachi turn around. Itachi didn't seem to surprised.

"well Sasuke, didn't actually expect you to find me like this." Itachi said.

" You asshole, you were going to blame me for your Idea!" Sasuke shouted.

"You wanted to get back at them so this was your chance."

"In order to hang with you I had to give up my old friends, I never got to spend any time with you and when I got the chance I had to be an ass to me old friends and in the end you were using me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Come on kid, do you really think you would be able to tell on Itachi. I have an entire cover up story." Kisame said. "He was with me the whole time and we came because he wanted to see you but he couldn't find you."

"well Sasuke, if that's the way it is…" Itachi said quickly pulling a gun and tried to fire it but before he pulled the trigger, someone grabbed him from behind and he missed.

"Sorry Itachi, but I think I like my old group better." Sasuke said shooting Itachi in the leg, and quickly shot Kisame as well. Zaku however ran before he was targeted.

"Hey What happen?" Tenten and Neji yelled catching up. Tenten grabbed Sakura and hugged her tightly, a lil to tightly.

"Cant breathe Tenten." Sakura said.

"sorry." she said letting go.

Gaara was the one who stopped Itachi and was glad he got shot. He thought it would have been even better if he was dead but he knew that would have been going to far. Although he would have loved to see it. Zaku watched them and saw the gun Itachi had wasn't to far away so he grabbed it and aimed toward Gaara. Before he could fire Sasuke shot him in the arm, surprising everyone. Not to long after Obito, Kakashi and Fugaku found them. When they explained to Fugaku didn't believe a word they said.

"But its true dad." Sasuke said.

"Your brother would never do a thing like this." Fugaku shouted.

"I have proof." Someone said holding a video camera, tossing it to Fugaku.

"thanks Rin." Obito whispered as he passed her.

"no problem." She whispered back. Fugaku and other police officers saw what had happen and that ended with Itachi and the entire gang of his in jail, excluding Sasuke.

"Hey, Gaara." Sasuke said walking to him and Sakura.

"yeah."

"sorry I didn't believe you and was kind of a jerk to you all for the longest time." Sasuke apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine, it wasn't your fault." Gaara smiled.

"And sorry for what I did to you Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Its alright." She said.

"We cool." Sasuke said putting his hand out.

"yeah we're cool." Gaara said shaking it.

* * *

**Kosue: wow two chapters is one day..i couldnt help myself, i started writing the last one eariler and i just finished this chapter....i finaly got a great idea so now im ready for the last thing..next chapter will be the epilogue...review....**


	22. Epilogue

_**The Boy of Her Dreams**_

It has been three years since the incident and everyone was happy. Sasuke had become friends with them again and started hanging out more. It was there last year in school, last day to be exact, excluding Temari and Kankuro who graduated already and everyone was at the new festival. The girls went there separate ways and so did the guys. The guys were actually playing at the games, mainly throwing a pie at Kakashi, and the girls were riding the rides.

"Hey Gaara, did you get it?" Naruto asked after he threw a pie at Kakashi.

"No Naruto, I forgot it at the store." Gaara told him sarcastically.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, he's being sarcastic. Of course he got it." Kakashi said walking toward them wiping himself off.

"Ohhhhhh." Naruto exclaimed.

"Moron, so when are you planning on doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"On the fares wheel." he said.

"Nice." Kiba said.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but now its my turn to hit Gai with some pie and I am pretty sure im going to win right Obito." Kakashi said looking at Obito.

"yup." Obito smirked.

"I thought it was between you and Gai." Naruto said.

"yeah but with everyone throwing A pie at me, we decided who ever gets hit the most wins." Kakashi said.

"And we have a plan, I am great at throwing." Obito said.

"see ya guys." Gaara said walking away to find sakura.

-

* * *

"So I told Kiba that if he wanted to sleep on the floor then he could continue with his little game.." Ino kept rambling on and on and the girls were tired of it.

"Ino we really need you to stop talking." Sakura tried to say in a nice tone.

"Why?" She asked.

"Temari!" Tenten shouted running to her friend.

"well look who decide to show up." sakura mocked.

"excuse me for helping Kankuro pack." She said.

"I cant believe he wanted to move out." Ino said.

"I cant believe its not butter." Hinata giggled.

"You need to stop copying Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura!" Gaara called.

"yeah."

"Come with me for a sec." He said. Sakura left the girls and followed but saw a huge grin on Temari's face. They both got to the fares wheel and got on. Gaara was really nervous but didn't show because Sakura would get suspicious.

"Gaara, what did you want to talk to me about?" sakura asked.

"You're beautiful." he said holding her. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." she said. He then kissed her and when she kissed back he took a little box out of his pocket and place it in her hands.

"Gaara what is this?" She asked looking at it.

"Open it." He said with a smile. When she did, inside was a diamond ring and on the top part of the inside it said _'Sakura, Will You Marry Me?' _written with a cherry blossom pattern.

"yes! "She screamed, then tackled Gaara and kissed him.

* * *

"Okay, so its Gai who wins?" naruto said as they were walking.

"Yes, Obito somehow managed to miss, half of them." Kakashi said looking at Obito with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey guys where have you been?" Tenten said.

"Watching Kakashi and Obito try to hit Gai with pie." Sasuke said.

"well that's nice." Ino said.

"Oiii Gaara!" Naruto shouted as Gaara and Sakura came walking toward them holding hands.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Ino asked.

"You did?" Naruto said.

"yes." Gaara replied.

"Seriously?" Naruto smiled big.

"Yeah." Gaara said starting to get annoyed.

"Really?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Yes!" Gaara shouted making Naruto laugh. He was obviously asking like that on purpose.

"What, did we miss something?" Tenten said.

"Aww your going to be my sister-in-law!" Temari shouted giving Gaara and Sakura big hug.

"let-go-please." sakura said.

"Seriously what did we miss?!" Ino shouted.

"Gaara purposed." Naruto said looking dumb with his hands on the side of his face looking like he was sleeping.

"You Baka." Sasuke said.

"Don't you think you guys are rushing it?" Kakashi asked.

"No, we have been together and never had a fight and we love each other." Gaara said.

"well except the fight about who would take the blame for setting Temari's room on fire by accident but it ended up being Kankuro who got his ass kicked." Naruto said.

"What?!" Temari yelled.

Gaara and Sakura just looked at each other and shrugged. After the festival was over everyone started to get for summer, of course Sakura and Gaara already had plans. They had already started to make plans for the wedding and of course Ino was calling Sakura yapping about the dress, making her the made-of-honor and so on. Gaara had most of it planned out in the first place so there really wasn't much to worry about.

Later that night Sakura had stayed over at Gaara and Temari's, since Kankuro had moved earlier. Temari and Shikamaru had gone to bed so Gaara and Sakura went to bed as well. Gaara fell asleep immediately but Sakura just laid there, with Gaara holding her, thinking of what her future had in store. She thought about everyone else, will she see them later? She heard from her mother that when she was in high school she had best friends but once it was over she hadn't seen them again. Sakura then thought about each of her friends and looked at Gaara. She there was no way they would all separate. Before Sakura fell asleep the last thing she thought was, Gaara really was the Boy of her Dreams.

* * *

**Kosue: I am thinking, maybe I should write a sequel. With there kids and stuff. Idk you decide. Should there be a part 2 starring there daughter, with a surprise in the very beginning still following Sakura? jezz I already have something planned. ^_^**


	23. Authors Note

** Kosue: okay i have decided to make a sequal, all i need is an idea for a title...its going to be about Sakura, who has a little suprise and temari who is the same. There is also the kids, plus later Itachi will be back so if you can help me with a title i would love that. Anyway it will be posted by halloween for sure so watch out for it.**

_Side note: So far for my Gaara and Sakura Previews the second story seems to be favorited the most but there is a chance i will write both but starting with Unwanted Neighbor. And also so far 8/9 ppl think i should write a lemon in it so watch out for the next story..which means before November 15 i will have another one up...lately i have been watning to write storys so yeah...._

Anyway Thanks ^_^


End file.
